10 things I love about her
by Mhie18
Summary: There are ten things I love about her: Her hair, her eyes, her cute button nose, her smile, her beautiful voice, her small hands, her music skills, her fighting skills, her innocent mind, and, of course, her simple self. (Rated T for a reason)


_**Ten things I love about her**_

Austin was sitting at the railing outside his cabin with his guy friends chatting about Austin's girlfriend. "So Austin, what are the things that made you fall for her?" One of his friends asked.

"There are ten things I love about her" Austin said, smiling. "The first one, is her hair."

* * *

_He remembered it like it was yesterday._

_The day he asked Eli out on a date._

_And the day he knows the smell of her hair_

* * *

_(Austin's POV)_

_~9:30 am, Saturday~_

Okay, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this, Austin.

I was standing outside the Poseidon cabin, holding bluebells, yellow roses, and rosa rogusa, which the Demeter cabin gave me for Eli, because they know it's her favorite flowers. Of course, I didn't forget the guitar, just in case she's doubting herself on the question.

"El?" I knocked on her door and waited while looking anywhere but the door.

The doorknob clicked, and it showed El, wearing her black, nerdy but cute glasses, favorite white t-shirt with the cat on it, jean shorts, and blue socks. "Oh, hey Austin." She smiled, as she opened the door widely. "What are you doing here? It's a lazy Saturday. Usually, I see you around outside your cabin, playing on your guitar." She joked, chuckling. I gave her the flowers, which she gladly accepted.

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanna go out next week. I mean, next Saturday. I-if you don't have anything to do next week, I-I'll just-" She cut me off by shushing me and placing her finger on my lips.

"Sure, Austin. Pick me up at 7:00, 'kay?" She kissed my cheek and waved flirtatiously before entering her cabin and closing the door.

I was sure I was about to shout and run back to my cabin, but I guess that kiss made me stiff, paralyzed in my spot. The good thing is, my brother, Will Solace, and his crush/best friend, Nyssa, helped me to my cabin.

* * *

_~6:57 pm, (next) Saturday~_

Okay, 3 minutes, and I was standing in front of her cabin, once again.

I was wearing a white polo with 3/4 sleeve, my dark regular pants, black shoes, and I was holding the black jacket that goes with my polo. And I was really nervous. Sure, I had dates before her, but she's the only one that really made me nervous.

I knocked on the door, "Eli?" I hope she answers.

The doorknob clicked and turned, and when it flew open, it showed her, wearing a plain but classy white cocktail dress, and white flats. Her hair was wavy, and it was on her right shoulder. She wasn't wearing her glasses like before. But she looks so adorable without her glasses on. "Hello Austin."

"I-I-I," I stammered, coughing and shaking my head, properly greeting her this time. "Hello, Eleanor. You look ravishing."

"Thank you, you too, Austin."

There was one thing on my mind right now: Gentleman mode, on.

"So, where are we going?"

* * *

_~1 and a half hour(s) later~_

We were at the beach, walking and enjoying the moment with each other. Yes, we're holding hands and her head is on my shoulder.

"It's official..." I heard her whisper, "this is the best date ever." She giggled.

We sat down near the shore and waited. "Thanks Austin." I raised an eyebrow at her, "for what?" She faced me and rubbed her nose against mine. "For the best day of my life." Then my hand just went to her hair and grabbed it softly. I smelled it and it smelled like minty chocolate ice cream. It smells so heavenly, it's like I want to eat it... Wait, it's her hair.

I cupped her chin and brought her face closer to mine. "Te amo..." I heard her say and she leaned in, closing the gap between us.

Of course, I kissed back. This isn't my first kiss, my first kiss was during her first quest.

I wanted to make the kiss longer back she withdrew back. Her face was red and she looked away. I gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead before hugging her close. "Love you, El." I think she gasped before saying, "love you too, Austin..."

* * *

_~After traveling for 20 minutes~_

We were back at camp, and she was already asleep in her cabin. I hope Percy isn't mad that I took his sister out of camp for a date...

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe I should hide and pray to the Gods that Percy won't kill me because I took her sister out of camp for a date on a Lazy Saturday during the middle of May...

* * *

_**Author's note**_:

Hey guys :3 How is this? Okay, here's the truth, I'm trying to get rid of writer's block... And then this pop out of my head and started to write 10 things about Eleanor that Austin loves. So... Review?

- _**Mhie18**_


End file.
